


Home

by Morethancupcake



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Basically it starts with one the cats passing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His personal phone rings, ten times. He ignores it, ten times."</p><p>Pascal dies, and Q doesn't come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> First of all : Please be careful. This story is about someone losing a pet. Take good care of yourself, there's a lot of wonderful fics out there, don't hurt yourself on my behalf my darlings.
> 
> Please don't be sour little things in the comment if you don't understand how the death of a pet can be traumatic. You don't get it, okay, move on.
> 
> Finally : this is my first try at 00qad. All the mistakes are mine.

Pascal dies on the vet's table, and Q cries so hard he can't actually drive home.

He doesn't. His old flat is still here, almost empty, just in case.

He sits on the floor And sobs in his hands.

His personal phone rings, ten times.  
He ignores it, ten times.

It's not that they wouldn't confort him. It's just that they don't understand, they can't.

Pascal was still technically a baby, and Q was nursing him and still studying, in his cold studio close to uni.

Pascal had been there for the few heartbreaks, and the fights on the phone with his mum and stepdad

Pascal would curl on his pillow, and purr next to him, and for a blessed moment, Q knew, he was loved, and not alone.

They don't understand what Pascal was. They can't.

Q doesn't drink, it's not really his style. He calls back the vet, and takes care of everything, because he can't let Pascal rest there, cold and alone, he can't. His eyes are red but dry. When he goes back to collect the box.

His lovers call. All the time. It's a permanent buzzing on his pocket, but he can't answer. He can't.

Bond wouldn't laugh. He's not that cruel, Q hopes. He would joke, perhaps, and he's too raw now to accept it.

Alex wouldn't understand, eyes a little lost. He doesn't need the burden of Q's grief. He doesn't.

Danny. Danny would be nice, he's sure. But nice isn't what he needs right now. Not when he's trying to be strong.

He goes back to his flat, and forgets to eat for the second day, working from the safety of his old room, sitting on the small bed. He forgets tea too.

James finds him. Of course he does. He collects him in his arms, coat, glasses and tears, and sits on the floor with him. He kisses his forehead, and he looks devastated, too. In the car, Alex in waiting. He drives them home, eyes checking on them, at loss. It takes a while for Q to notice he's driving James' car. James, sitting on the back with him. James, holding him close.

Danny kisses him softly, and guides him to the shower., helping him under the hot water, then into soft clothes. The house is quiet, warm.

They treat him like china, like glass, and he's grateful because he feels like he's shattering, slowly.

James is waiting for him, under the covers. In his arms, Q cries. And sleeps.

 

He hides under the big feather cover, and he sips his tea. Danny comes and holds him close, fingers carding through his hair.

"I should be stronger than this." His voice cracks, it hurts to breathe. " My work.."

"You have us." Danny's lips on his cheek are warm. "You don't need to be anything, just you."

Danny smells like James' expensive soap, his hair a little damp.

When Archimedes jumps on the bed, Q buries his face in his neck and cries even more.

 

"I'm sorry".

Alex looks at him, his soft eyes dancing in the dark. Q puts the book down, and breathes in.

"I am not really useful right now, and for that I apologize, I.."

"Don't," Alex holds him close, a hand cupping the back on his head. "Don't".

In the dark of his workshop, both sitting on the little bench, he holds on to the calm and closes his eyes.

"I am making a fool of myself." He tries later.

"I can erase countries if I please, and still..."

Lips on his keep him silent. He feels small, and vulnerable for the first time in many years.

 

James brings him food, and gifts. Small things, extravagant things. James wraps him in silk and keeps his fingertips light on his skin. He tastes like whiskey anf smoke, but never disappears long enough for Q to wonder, or worry.

"He's scared." Danny braids lily of the valley in his hair, and Q is too tired to protest. "He can't solve this with sex or a good fight. He's afraid."

Danny giggles at his final work, and Q smiles, softly.

James wraps himself around Q like a giant cat, lips burried in his hair. It's the safest place on earth, Q thinks, dozing off. James' eyes glow in the dark, waiting for the monsters in the closet.

"I love you."

I don't tell him enough, he thinks, falling asleep. I don't tell them enough.

 

Archimedes follows him like a shadow. He seems to love Alex, especially, and for this, Q is glad. He needs the love, and the attention. Alex looks puzzled, but happy to let the giant ball of furr sleep on his feet. Q takes Danny's hand and nudges him so they can cuddle, too.

Archimedes attacks Alex's ankles, making him jump and spill his tea.

Q laughs, he's himself surprised at the little burst of joy in his chest.

Danny kisses him until he's dizzy, and Q almost misses the other man's damp eyes.

 

James takes him to a little cottage, lost to the world.

Q doesn't mention it, but they all notice the older man's behaviour, sometimes almost territorial.

"It's alright." Danny kisses them both, handing them snacks and water bottlesbfor the road. "He needs it."

 

James seduces him slowly, painfully slow, like treacle, like toffee. Q feels like he's drowning, like he won't be able to breathe anything else than his lover.

James doesn't say it, he doesn't need to.

Don't leave.  
Don't hide from me.  
Don't leave me.

I love you. Oh I love you.

He eats scones for breakfast, and they make a mess of jelly and crumbs on the sheets.  
James laughs, the boyish laugh Q loves so much, and the lines at the corner of his eyes make everything brighter.

"I'll miss the little beast". He says when they're almost asleep. "I used to love the little bastard."

"You were his favorite." He smiles, remembering. "He never liked any of my boyfriends before."

"Boyfriend, uh ?" Their kisses taste like sex, and raspberry. "I like it."

 

He's working on a new prototype, something that will soothe M's insecurities, when Alex rises his head from his computer.

"Don't leave us again."

Q nods.

"Please."

 

On Monday, Alex drives them back to work. Danny kisses him on the doorsteps, then nuzzles his jaw.

"I'll miss you."

Come back soon. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! :) If you liked it enough, please leave me a comment, or even kudos ? It always makes me really really happy.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find it (and me) on tumblr !
> 
>  http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/136197424374/home
> 
> Please remember to drink water, and stretch from time to time.


End file.
